Sinclair User Issue 4
This issue was dated July 1982 and cost 60p News News Headlines - 1 page (21) *Smith adds to micro range *Clive Sinclair to run half-marathon *ZX fairs spread to North *Brain power wins ZX-81s: Mensa SuperBrain competition winners. Software Scene Software Scene - 1 page (45) Games *Improved Othello: ZX Othello from Mine of Information *Adventures from Algor: Shelob's Lair / Economy Game and Mines & Monsters / Stockmarket from Algor. *Zuckman for the ZX-81: Zuckman by DJL Software *Fighting the Prince Aliens: Astro Invaders by John Prince Software Other Software *Accounting for small business: two programs from Hestacrest *Parlez-vous le Basic?: French O-Level cassette from Rose Cassettes Hardware World Hardware World - 2 pages (47-48) *Kempston keyboard - (47) *Speech pack from DCP - (47) *Thurnell motherboard - (47) *Printer interface - (47) *Memory board from Fuller - (47-48) *TV Services bleeper - (48) *2K monitor EPROM - (48) *BASICare conversion - (48) *Metrimpex disc drive - (48) Features Education: Simplicity is best learning pattern - Dave Sayers - 2 pages (6-7) :Dave Sayers relates how the ZX-81 has helped learning in his school. Taking the Lid off the Spectrum - Stephen Adams - 2 pages (14-15) :Stephen Adams looks inside Sinclair's latest machine and finds it has a lot in common with the ZX-81. Amateur Radio: Radio Sinclair - Julian Moss - 2 pages (22-23) : There seems to be no limit to the uses which can be found for the ZX-81 Here Julian Moss reports how it has been of help in amateur radio. New Users: Discovering the Adult Charms of the ZX81 - Nicole Segre - 2 pages (25-26) :Nicole Segre finds that, despite her reservations, understanding the ZX-81 is only a matter of time. Program Aids: Aids for speed and efficiency - Phil Garratt - 2 pages (41-42) :The popularity of writing in machine code is growing. Phil Garratt looks at the systems which can help. New Business: Secret plans laid by new company - 2 pages (52-53) :Two of the leading figures in the development of the Spectrum, Richard Altwasser and Steven Vickers, have cut their links with Sinclair and set up their own company. Playing Games with Machine Code - Mike Biddell - 2 pages (62-63) :In the last of his three articles Mike Biddell looks at ways of using machine code in game simulation. Regular Features Contents - 1 page (3) Sinclairvoyance: Tempting gap in the market - 1 page (5) Letters - 1 page (9) Sinclair User Club - 2 pages (10-11) Helpline: Peripheral difficulties - Andrew Hewson - 2 pages (56-57) Mind Games: Simple chess limits moves - Philip Joy - 1 page (59) : Philip Joy considers a game of chess written for the 1K ZX-81 and finds it is very restricted. Featuring 1k ZX Chess & ZXChess II Competition - 1 page (64) Type-Ins All programs for the ZX81 unless stated. Snap - 1 page (31) Number Cruncher / Golf - 1 page (32) Bug Baiter - 1 page (33) Filing System - 2 pages (34-35) Language - 1 page (36) Sheepdog - 1 page (37) Bulls & Cows (ZX80) - 1 page (38) Adverts Sinclair Supermart - 1 page (66) Games *'Bug-Byte' - BBC Micro: Space Warp, Chess, Beebgammon, Golf, ZX81: Invaders, Star Trek, Mazogs, Dictator, The Damsel and the Beast, Program Pack 1, Program Pack 2, Program Pack 3, Program Pack 4, Program Pack 5, Program Pack 6, Program Pack 7, Program Pack 8, VIC-20: Vicmen, Another VIC in the Wall, Vicgammon, Asteroids, Atom: Atom Invaders, Chess, 747, Galaxians, Atom Breakout, Fruit Machine, Pinball, Labyrinth, Lunar Lander, Golf - page 2 *'Quicksilva' - ZX81: QS Defender, QS Asteroids, QS Invaders - page 4 *'Michael Orwin Software' - ZX81: Cassette One, Cassette Two, Cassette Three, Cassette Four - page 12 *'Macronics' - ZX81: 1k Space Invaders, 3k Space Invaders, Nightmare Park, Dragon Maze, 1k Breakout, Planetoids, Star Trek, Mission of the Deep, Pontoon - Fruit Machine, Space Rescue, Warrior, 3D "O" & "X"'s - Connect Four - page 16 *'J.K. Greye Software' - ZX81: 10 Games, Starfighter - Pyramid - Artist, Catacombs, 3D Monster Maze, 3D Defender, Breakout - page 17 *'DK'Tronics' - ZX81: 3D/3D Labyrinth, Centipede, Space Invaders, Asteroids - page 18 *'Silversoft' - ZX81: Space Invaders, Asteroids, Arcade Dropout, Star Trek, Super-Wumpus, Graphic Golf, 3D Mystery Maze, Games Pack 1, Zombies, Muncher - page 30 *'Work Force' - ZX81: The Winged Avenger, Trader Jack, ZX81 Monopoly - page 43 *'Artic Computing' - ZX81: ZXChess I, ZXChess II, 1k ZX Chess, Adventure A: Planet of Death, Adventure B: Inca Curse, Adventure C: Ship of Doom, Galaxians - page 44 *'Mikro-Gen' - ZX81: Chess, ZX Bomber, ZX Space Invaders, ZX Breakout, ZX Scramble, Sorcerer's Castle - page 46 *'Carnell Software' - ZX81: Volcanic Dungeon/Hangman, Alien Intruder/Hieorglyphics, Wumpus Adventure/Movie Mogul - page 49 *'Bridge Software' - ZX81: Galaxy Invaders, Family Fun No. 1, Super Invaders, Lynchmob - page 49 *'Addictive Games' - ZX81, ZX80, TRS-80 - Football Manager - page 50,65 *'Pixel Productions' - ZX81: The Trader Trilogy - page 50,65 *'Sinclair Research' - ZX81: Super Programs 1, Super Programs 2, Super Programs 3, Super Programs 4, Super Programs 5, Super Programs 6, Super Programs 7, Super Programs 8, Backgammon, Chess, Fantasy Games, Space Raiders and Bomber, Flight Simulation - pages 54-55 *'PSS' - ZX81: Breakout Plus - SuperBreakout, Space Defender Plus Hi-Rise, Tailgunner, Puckman, Maze Drag Race - page 58 *'JRS Software' - ZX81: Games Pack - page 60 *'Hewson Consultants' - ZX81: Pilot - page 61 *'Control Technology' - ZX81: Pack 123, ZX Adventure, ZX Video Games, Air Traffic Control, Maze of Death, Draughts, Breakout, Atom: Trident, Astro Battlezone, VIC-20: Death Race 2000, Warlords, Breakout, Moroids - page 67 Other Credits Consultant Editor :Mike Johnston Production Editor :Harold Mayes Design :Bill Scolding Editorial Director :John Sterlicchi Editorial/Production Assistant :Margaret Hawkins Contributors :Dave Sayers, Stephen Adams, Julian Moss, Nicole Segre, Phil Garratt, Philip Joy, Andrew Hewson, Mike Biddell External Links You can find this magazine at the World of Spectrum archive. Or if you would like it on a DVD try The Zzuperstore Other Issues Sinclair User Issue 004